The Airplane
by yellowraccoon
Summary: *Everyone in the ice age are living human lives as animals* *not anamorphic* Buck has a strange fear of flying that only can get worst by flying on an ill fated plane. Yet, it may have been a good thing. T for language, violence, and peril.
1. At the House

**OK, first thing first, this has themes from the Ice Age series, but this is sort of modern day. Also, they ARE still animals, just they are in a rather human style.**

**The Airplane**

_** No matter how fast it took Buck to learn to ride a flying dinosaur, he was always afraid of riding in airplanes. There have been many things that he has seen which would make him sound stupid for having a fear of flying, he sometimes surprises himself about his stupid fear compared to Rudy, who he is not afraid of at all. The worst of it is that he has no one to talk to about it and get over it with, because he wouldn't be fearless if he has a fear.**_

**At the House.**

"Buck, Buck! Over here!" someone was yelling, the weasel, just standing and taking in the moment, was abruptly interrupted by one of the stupid possums voice.

He took a second to snap back to reality, when he nearly got squashed by someone's suitcase plummeting down the staircase. He dodged it and read the label. It read 'Crash'. Buck looked up the stairs to see Crash at the top of the stairs sliding down the railing. As he neared the bottom, he held out his hands to break the impact of the ground. His hands did break the impact, but not of the ground, but on Buck.

"Crash! Don't slide down that railing again!" an ear splitting yell erupted. It was Ellie, and she was angry, very angry. Buck would have probably done something to, if it was not for what was ahead of him. The herd were going on vacation, and he heard that Ellie bought _eight _tickets, meaning the extra one is probably for Buck. It wasn't that he didn't like whoever they were visiting, but the airplane ride there. Buck hates airplanes. No matter how ridicules this fear is he still has it.

Buck was lying on the floor stiffly long after Crash knocked him over. He was thinking of the upcoming trip, and how the plane was going to crash. He could see it now: a smashed airplane, a still working turbofan that is sucking sheets of metal in then exploding, horrible injuries and death...

"Buck? Buck, are you OK?" He opened his eyes to see Diego's head right above his with a look saying 'Is he dead?'

"I'm fine, just, um, a little, um, nervous about how Ellie's Uncle whoever will like me." Buck knew his lye was atrocious, but Diego bought it.

"Buck, really, if they would like me, they would love you" Diego smiled. He must have really bought it because he said it in a reassuring way that sounded truthful.

"Really, thanks tiger, where would I be without ya." With that Buck picked himself up off the ground and smiled and walked away with all the fake optimism he could muster. As he walked through the dining room, he tripped on something and nearly fell over. He looked down an saw Eddie asleep on the ground. He then looked at the clock, it was 11:04. "Possums really own the night" he laughed at his own joke and walked to the kitchen.

As he neared the closed door, he noticed a light from inside. He looked through the keyhole and listened. Inside were Manny and Ellie, talking to each other. He listened to what they were saying and picked up some words.

"...so that is that. Oh, and have you seen Buck? He is definitely not himself today. He is usually all jumpy and, well, today he was stiff and quiet. He is even sleeping! He has to be nervous about something." Ellie finished saying.

"You know what Sid and Diego did when they first met your uncle Ted, he is probably just scared of his reaction. He is a rather scary g

"No, Manny, Buck is not the one to be scared. Anyway, if he has never met my uncle, then how do you know if he likes him or not?" Ellie told him

Buck couldn't take it anymore, he ran up the stairs (nearly tripping on Eddie), into the guest room, and kicked the wall. Hard. It was actually so hard, the noise woke Sid, Crash, and Eddie. Peaches started crying. As for Buck, his leg hurt. It may have been broken, but who cares? Buck felt alone, unloved and alone. Why did Manny find love? "It's unfair, why don't I have a mate?" Buck told himself.

"_Because you chose a stupid life of being a hermit, and now that you have friends, your too scared of there reaction when you tell them your problem!" _A voice inside him came out. Whenever he tried to work something out, a voice within him speaks out.

"Shuddup, no one asked you!" Buck said aloud. He then curled up in a ball and tried to sleep.


	2. The Next Day

**The Next Day.**

"Buck? Buck are you OK?" A voice penetrated the silence. Buck opened his eyes to Diego, once again, asking him if he is OK.

uy!" Manny tried to make a joke but all he got was a glare from Ellie.

"Never been better, oh yeah, are we going to Ellie's uncle whoever today?" Buck picked himself up of the bed with a strange twist in his spine. He received a look from Diego saying 'Buck, your normal again!'. Buck then glanced at the clock, and it was 4:21 AM.

Buck jumped off the bed and wondered downstairs. He walked into the dining room to see that the herd are not morning people. Sid had a piece of toast stuck in his mouth, but he gave up chewing. Crash was asleep with his face in a bowl of cereal, and Eddie with his on his head also sleeping. Manny was guzzling coffee by the mug. Ellie was a little chipper but still had a lazy step when she walked. Diego walked in, sat down, and closed his eyes for catching some rest.

"OK, when are we leaving!" Buck broke the silence when everyone's head poked up out of the trance.

"Bucks coming? Hey bro, wake up! Bucks coming with us!" Crash yelled at the top of his lungs. Buck guessed that Ellie didn't tell Crash and Eddie that he was going with them.

"Really, Ellie, thank you thank you thank you!" Eddie finally woke up. "Can he sit next to me on the plane? Please!' Eddie continued.

At that second, Buck remembered how he hates airplanes. How could a piece of metal stay up in the air like that? Dinosaurs flap there wings, so do birds, but not airplanes. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a beep of a horn from an airport van.

With that, the house grew frantic. Everyone was running this way, scrambling that way, even Sid was running to get his bags. Buck decided to join it and maybe his insanity will keep him distracted. He grabbed his bag, slid down the railing, did a back flip out the door into the van. He then noticed the driver was gone and he climbed into the front seat. The driver left the keys in the van. Buck started the engine and drove it forward. He turned out of the driveway, and skidded on the icy road, that gave him an idea. He slammed the gas and quickly slammed the break. The van slid a 720 across the ice before smashing into the sidewalk. Buck screamed "Yee-Haw" the whole time. He then carefully parked in the driveway so it would look like nothing happened. He climbed out and sat in the back next to Crash and Eddie. He didn't even know they were in there.

"Possums! How do ya like my driving?" Buck said joyously.

"That was awesome!" they both said together. "Where did you learn to drive like that?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, all you have to do is try." Buck said, but soon regretted it when he saw Eddie climbing up into the front seat.

"Eddie, stop that! Do you remember rule number 1?" Buck stopped him from crashing the van. He grabbed Eddie by the collar and made him sit back down. Eddie obeyed.

"Buck, was that really you driving?" Crash asked.

"Aye" Buck replied.

"Buck, you already told us how you lost your eye." Eddie said. Sometimes Buck forgets how stupid they are.

Out of no ware, the doors opened and the rest of the herd piled in, the driver opened the door and jumped in. all the bags were checked, and the engine started. Away the van pulled from the house, and it began down the icy road to the airport.


	3. The Airport

**The Airport.**

The airport was busy. You couldn't move more than a foot without hitting someone. The herd took there bags and gave them to the security guard, he took them and shoved them into the x-ray scanner. Buck glanced at the screens for the flights, he was discouraged that there jet way was all the way across the airport. The flight left in 10 minuets, so the only way across was to run.

When Manny saw the TV screen, he flipped out and started running. He probably didn't want to miss that flight. He muscled through the crowd, blazing a trail. Everyone were close to follow so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd behind them.

Everyone else must have had the same idea, because what Manny was doing, a lot of other parties of people did to. Soon there were clashed and collisions. There were people getting crushed, trampled, tripped, whacked and punched (unintentionally). It was anarchy!

"Where are the security guards when you need them!" Buck yelled over the roar. Even he wanted to get to the airplane as quickly as possible. He looked at the clock, Five minuets! He didn't want to be stuck in here for hours! _"Wow, this is interesting, your running towered your greatest fear because you are afraid you will get stuck in the crowd!" _That stupid voice popped into his head again. "I thought I told you to shuddup!" Buck said out loud.

They finely neared there jet way. The whole herd, gasping and panting, handed the tickets they were given by Ellie to the person near the jet way, and they walked down it.

Buck got the sickening feeling of his stomach turning head-over-heels. Buck got that feeling a lot, but not like this. All the stupid pressurized air contracting made him feel sick. At least he got a window seat, right next to Diego. Diego was his friend, and very nice in the fact that he wouldn't disturb him.

As they walked down the isle of the Airbus A330, past the endless first class section, Ellie noticed she made a mistake, and switched up the tickets. "Oops, my mistake, Sid is in between Diego and Manny. Me and Peaches are next to someone else. Buck, you lucky weasel, you got a window seat! Your sitting right next to Crash and Eddie." Ellie showed them all the seats.

Buck sat down and looked out the window of his seat. He saw the massive wing of the aircraft, and he shuddered. How could something that big not break off? He fastened his seatbelt and exhaled. He then said: "I finally found something that scares me more than you, Rudy." And he prepared for the flight.


	4. The Flight

**The Flight Part 1**

Crash and Eddie plopped down next to Buck. After them being completely silent through the airport, they were twice as annoying now. "This is going to be a long flight." Buck said to himself. The airplane hasn't even left the station and they were annoying Buck so much, he would rather sit in the cargo hold, then listen to them blabber on about how awesome he is.

The engines started warming up. Buck could feel the entire airplane shudder. The airplane started pulling away from the jet way. As the airplane was taxiing, Crash and Eddie started a new subject, jokes. These joke were so stupid, it was almost impossible to laugh, yet the twins did manage.

Buck was getting used to it and was almost completely distracted by all the other airplanes, when his concentration was broken by Crash. Crash leaned to his ear and said quietly "Hey Buck, Listen to this joke: What did one wall say to the other? Meet ya at the corner!" He yelled that last part, and it was followed by shrieking laughter from both of them. Buck wished Diego was sitting next to him.

The flight was normal, at least for a couple of hours. The plane flew past daytime, through the evening, then into the night. The entire night spent in the airplane. Buck was watching the clouds pass by out his window over the lights. There it was. The city lights below them broke away into dense blackness when the speaker broke in. The captions voice broke over the silent plane. It said: "Ladies and gentlemen, can have your attention please! We are flying into a large thunderhead, so we may hit some mild turbulence, sorry for any inconvenience." With that the speaker buzzed off.

The flight attendant walked over pushing a cart and asked Eddie if he would like peanuts and/or a complimentary drink. All Buck thought was that he would say was yes, he was wrong.

"Hi there, would you like some peanuts and a complimentary drink." The attendant asked.

"Sure, but how much do I have to pay?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing, they are complimentary." The attendant said.

"But I thought you said they were complimentary." Eddie said.

"I did, complimentary means free." She told him getting a little annoyed

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? Can I have the peanuts _and _the drink?" Eddie asked

"Of course sir." She replied.

"OK, let me just take my money out..." he looked for his money as she ignored him.

"And for you?" she asked Crash, who did almost the same thing.

She gave a look at Buck and asked him "Do they do this all the time?"

"Trust me, they aint trying to be annoying, they're just stupid." Buck said, then he said: "oh yeah, nothing please." Buck didn't want to start anything.

Buck looked over at Eddie who was trying to open his peanuts. He grabbed the top of the bag with his paws and pulled it apart. Try after try, he finally got it. He ripped it apart and a shower of peanuts erupted from the bag. Peanuts went flying and he only got one in his hand. Crash started laughing and before Eddie poured his soda on Crash, Buck grabbed his hand and said "No, possums, we don't want to start anything, remember rule number 1" Buck felt that he was starting to come over his fear of flying. It felt great! He could enjoy this feeling, until they entered the storm.

**I hope you like it so far. I don't think I have the Buck character down yet, but it's a work in progress. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	5. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from the Ice Age movies. They are property of Blue Sky Studios and 20****th**** Century FOX. **

**The Storm.**

Buck's fear of flying came back when they entered the storm. 'Slight turbulence' is what the pilot told them. This was _not _slight! The plane rocked back and forth, forward and back, and Buck hated it! Every time a bit of turbulence picked up, his stomach would turn inside out. This feeling seemed to be usual to him, but it wasn't. Buck being in the dino world so long, he forgot a few feelings.

The feelings he lost were: fear, terror, love, self-control, nausea, and freeness. He was feeling fear and nauseas right now! It felt horrible, for he was just brought back to reality with the gusts of turbulence. He decided to look out the window, and not yell in terror from his thoughts and wake the entire cabin up (it was _very_ late at night). He looked out the window, but it did not please him. It actually brought terror into his mind. As he looked out the window, all he saw was darkness, then the wing, then the jet.

It looked normal enough, but them, there was a light. A small flickering light right at the turbofan! It grew and licked up the sides of the jet. There was a fire on the plane! It continuously grew until the entire engine was a beacon of light!

He yelled. This very yell was of true terror. Buck didn't fear death, but he did fear dying in an airplane. The yell wasn't the battle cry that he screamed facing Rudy, or the yell in pain of when Rudy clawed his eye out. It wasn't the yell he yelled in anger of when his brother died, or the yell when he jumped off the cliff in the Plates of Woe. This is a yell that never escaped his mouth before.

Everybody's head turned to look at the source of the noise, and 30 pairs of eyes stared at Buck. Buck didn't care, he yelled "Fire! The engines on fire! Were going to die, all of us!" Buck didn't feel that feeling when he was on the crashing dinosaur at Lava Falls. He remembered strange memories. Memories of a strange adventure to save a sloth in land of dinosaurs. But all he could think as characters were the herd.

"Are you OK, there isn't a fire, all the lightning could cause an illusion." A calm voice rang in Buck's ears. It was the flight attendant.

"No, there is a fire" Buck screamed. "It is on the wing! Tell the pilot!" Buck yelled. He wished he could do anything.

"No there isn't a fire, sir, just sit down." She tried to reassure him.

"You're wrong! Damn it, its right there!" he whacked his paw on the thick plastic window.

"Sir, I can assure you that there isn't a fire, if there is than…" she was interrupted by the co-pilot running out the cockpit door, through the first-class section, then into the cabin. He grabbed a pot of water from the galley, and was yelling; "Fire, a fire in the cockpit! Fire-diluter exploded and pilot trapped.'

Did he have to say that? Buck thought about how many other riders were freaked out. His thoughts were once again interrupted. This time it was a low growl then an immense snapping sound. He stared out the window to see the entire wing fall away. The plane had only one wing! The feeling of violent G-force took over. Crash and Eddie woke up. Those idiots were asleep the whole time. The lights flicked and went out. The emergency lights lighted the isle as the orange oxygen masks broke through the ceiling with a bang. They were crashing!

**OK, I didn't forget the last chapter was called "The flight part 1".**


	6. A Rather Unordinary Sight

**A Rather Unordinary Sight**

Scrat ran down the hill, chasing his acorn. He was out of the city and into the empty land. After almost being run over many times, and getting caught by Scratte, it felt good to be out of the city. Scratte was closing in on him, and he knew it, but there was no ware for her to run when she stole it.

He looked out at the night. A blank, distant horizon came into view, then his acorn. The nut rolled down the hill, he was so close. He stumbled across the icy hill and tripped. He fell and rolled down it. When he got to the bottom, he saw his nut. He ran over to it and grabbed it. He hugged it and almost stroked its shell. He congratulated himself, until he saw Scratte nearing the bottom of the hill.

Without thinking, he took the nut and threw it foreword. "I am such an idiot!" Scrat thought. The nut sailed through the air. As it hit the icy ground it stopped. Whenever Scrat took a step foreword, the wind blew a little bit, making the nut move away too. The wind was taunting him! He finally made it to the nut, was about to grab it, the wind blew it out of plain sight.

Scrat gulped, started to twitch, then screamed. His nut was out of sight, in this dark, frozen, wasteland! He scampered toward the direction, noticing something wasn't right. It may have been a strange noise, or a change in the wind. He didn't care and continued to run. Out of the darkness, the nut materialized. It was safely sitting in the snow. Scrat ran towards it.

The nut was so close. It was inches away from Scrat, and Scratte was no ware to be seen. Then a noise picked up. It was low, but started to grow. It was a sound of a shrieking jet engine and sirens wailing. There was a golden light in the sky of fire. Scrat didn't notice it at first, but it started illuminating the ground. As it got closer and closer, the sound got louder and louder. Scrat was _so _close to the acorn! He reached out to touch it and the light in the sky crashed down.

It exploded. Scrat grabbed for the nut, but missed. The force of the explosion shook the ground. It knocked Scrat off his feet, and the acorn some ware far away, of course. The light that disrupted his attempt was a large, passenger airplane with only one wing split into peaces. It was on fire.

**That concludes that chapter. Please review, I'm not very good at Scrat's spontaneous bad luck, so please review. **


	7. My Worst Fear

**This is like the last chapter, where the jet crashed down, but its from Buck's perspective. Enjoy!**

**My Worst Fear.  
**

Time froze. Buck's eyes shot open to reality. The plane was crashing. Those overhead compartments took a lot of weight. Through the rapid turbulence, the plane plunging through air , and a decent rate of 800ft a second from 30000, they opened. The chaos of all the passengers stopped. The alarms froze, and the screeching halted. Time froze.

Buck met this feeling before. It was when he was face-to-face with Rudy the first time. Buck remembered. 'Rudy? Who's Rudy?' Buck kept asking himself. For some reason, he couldn't remember before a few months. All he could think of are scant traces of once-memories. They were of a journey through a tropical land to save some sloth. He may of seen it in a movie, or maybe drank to much in a night, but all he could think of is the characters being the herd. He could also think of his brother. He didn't remember him, but he did remember it was all the family he had.

"Buck, Buck!" Time restarted as suddenly as it stopped. The yeller was Crash.

"Hey, possums, don't worry, as long as we hit the ground on the right angle, this bird won't break!" Buck shouted with mysterious optimism which he could somehow strain out of the panic moment.

"No Buck, that!" the possum yelled. He pointed at the wall of the plane. There was a small line, the line grew into a mark. The mark grew into a crack. The crack turned into a gash, which then started pulling apart. The entire front of the plain was breaking!

Buck gasped. It was all he could do. He was strapped down, trapped in an insane situation that all you could do is wait for death. As soon as he thought that, a mettle box slammed out of the overhead. If it had been a normal flight, then it would have been noticed, but it wasn't. The box fell over Crash, and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. Blood coated his head. That's when the oxygen masks fell down.

Buck saw why they came down, he want paying attention to what was in front of him. The gash across the wall circled the plane. There was a large hole in the plane, right in front of them!

Buck grabbed for the mask and wrapped it around his head. He was watching the gash across the plane widen. What happened next he had both no control over, and no idea what would happen. People were being sucked out of the plane.

He watched in horror as innocent lives were being claimed to the icy jaws of the storm. He looked back at the twins to see Eddie grabbing onto unconscious Crashes hand. Crash was turned towards the hole, in mid air. If Eddie let go, Crash would die. Eddie was slipping.

Buck was quick to act. He sprang forwards and grasped Crash's hand just as Eddie let go. He used all his straight to pull him back into the seat. A new grinding sound erupted over all the screams of terror and whine of a jet on fire, it was the plain breaking in pieces!

Out the window, there was a large, white surface penetrating the dark cloud, it was ground. The plane was at a so steep angle, the ground looked like a wall. It was a smooth, icy surface. It was in the center of a stretch of land that is called 'the wastelands' because it has been so battered by storms it is uncharted. There are mountains in the distance, but this was flat. And was coming to fast.

They touched down as a wall of fire swiped through the cabin.

**So that's what happened. Please review and let me see if you like it, have any suggestions, or anything. This is NOT my last chapter I'm going to write, so please leave a comment or suggestion. **


	8. Fate Brought Me Here?

**Hey, everyone! After re-reading this, I decided to continue it. I hit a ditch in my other one so I decided to write this one! Well, here it is...**

**

* * *

Fate Brought Me Here?**

Buck's eye shot open. The blurred light of reality sluggishly reached his brain. His back cracked with pain as he lifted himself slowly off the cold ground. What just happened? His eyes darted around his body, looking if he was at all injured. Much to his liking, he wasn't. But, he still had a strange, weird feeling in his ears.

Every breath he took was seemed to be amplified into droning buzz. Each buzz caused an annoying sting in his ears. He was worried, if this is what he didn't remember from reality, than he must be in hell.

He started lifting his sore body off the frozen ice, wincing in pain as his some of his fur was tearing off his body, sticking to the foreign material. Still, that awful buzz made it hard to breath. It feels like his head is exploding!

Buck couldn't take the time to see, smell, or even listen to what he was in. All his attention was to his buzzing ears. He kneeled down on the ground, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was about to give in when "POP"!!

An explosion in his left ear, quickly followed by his right, shot him back to reality. Again was he woken out of something a bit less pleasant...and wished he was back there soon after.

Buck twisted his head around, to free his ears fully. Then he laughed.

In the heat of everything, he still found joy. After all, it was just clogged ears. He felt so stupid. But now he started wishing he couldn't hear.

In the near distance a whining sound started growing. And below that, sounds of screaming and pain attacked his eardrums. He remembered he was in a damn plane crash!

The ground he stood on wasn't flat, dune-like mounds and hills separated his vision from sound in this dessert of ice. He clambered up the hill with a new-found energy of curiosity. As the top stood nearer and nearer, he started decoding the sounds. After he realized the mysterious whining was a live jet-engine, he really started having second thoughts. Each stride, aching his joints, was nearer and nearer to something he really didn't want to see. The top of the mound came so close, it will be seconds.

For the first time, his vision stretched over the hill. What he saw was not a pretty sight. A huge, cylindrical, and burnt piece of metal filled his scene. Off the sides of the fuselage came a wing, shooting up in the air. It bore a burnt engine; the engine that crashed his plane. On the other side of the sideways plane, lay a crushed wing, and a live engine.

Surrounding the wreak were people. Some were on the ground, mortally wounded. Other were running around, screaming for lost family members. But, most were just in a trance. They would just blankly stare off into space, not ready to absorb what just happened. Of these, Buck could see Sid. He was standing directly in front of the revving engine; far too close to Buck's liking.

Some kind of power corrupted him, but after seeing this sight, he was running as fast as his short legs could carry him to do everything to keep Sid from becoming liquid (that was probably the stupidest line ever written!). He closed in and the noises and sights got more defined. Smells of burning gas filled his nose, and warm winds ejecting from the engine lifted his fur, but still he ran.

The engine revved one more time, and the sloth was swept off his feet. Buck charged forward and, out of pure adrenaline, jumped with amazing timing and made contact with the sloth in mid air. He flew for ward, but buck hit the ground. He was in the stream of the current. There was no way to run. If he moved, he would be sucked into the engine. Buck knew he was going to die.

After he thought that, he knew it. He started standing up, to get it over with. He closed his eyes and felt

a strong force take his body...in the wrong direction!

Next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground. He sprang up onto his feet and stared at who saved his life. It was Diego.

Diego just looked at him, his eyes holding a deep sorrow. Buck guessed that he lost someone. But, before he could say anything, Diego just walked away.

Off in the distance, something drew Buck's attention. There were two characters. One, buck guessed, was a weasel. The other looked a bit like a raccoon or a fox. They seemed to be holding up an argument, and a pretty important one too buck guessed. The raccoon or fox seemed to get really angry and stormed closer to Buck; farther from the weasel.

Buck started strolling towards the animal. He had not the slightest Idea what they were arguing about. On the way, he passed the other one. He was a raccoon, as Buck anticipated. He approached the weasel, who was staring off into the night sky.

"Hello," the weasel said as Buck came up to his side.

"Hey, 'ellow " Buck replied. He looked down at the other weasel's hands, to Buck's surprise, find handcuffs with a broken chain.

"I don't want to get too personal, but could you tell me where you got those cuffs" Buck quizzed. He saw a look on the weasel's face that made him regret he asked that, but the weasel said it anyway.

"I was being excommunicated from that town. I would never be able to return. But, something like this happened, and life changed. My friend Joey..." He pointed to the raccoon walking away "... was being banished also. What is really getting to me, is that the officer that was taking us, was sucked out of the plane. Now all I have are there broken handcuffs to symbolize what I was."

Buck wasn't really ready for him to spill his guts, but he understood it. He had just one more question, though.

"What's your name?" he asked lamely.

"Norman, what's yours?" The weasel replied. He then held out his hand in the offer of a handshake.

"Buck" Buck said, and accepted the hand. A friendship began.

**

* * *

And there you have it! Just to clear this up, i'm not lazy enough to not even think of another OC name. That Norman is the same Norman as in 'Alone'. It's the same way Buck and Diego and everyone else exist in this time and technology zone. Well, see you next chapter!**


	9. Complications

**Hello! Yes...I'm still writing this. I know I should start something for my new fictionpress account, but...maybe not. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

Complications**

Buck's head shot back at the crash site. He couldn't believe he was socializing after the one thing that he would toss and turn in sleep thinking about; being in a plane crash. The sheer thought of it caused his head to swim.

The sun was rising over the hills, turning them gold. It lit the scene of the crash as Buck started walking toward it. His slow plod turned into a leaping sprint. He needed to make sure that the situation was as good as possible. He finally reached the crash to find the twisted, burning sheet of metal extruding from the ground (formally called the wing, but no longer may hold that title) was amazingly stable. The smell of jet fuel and melted rubber filled his nose. People who survived still were in panic, but were more organized into groups.

His single eye scanned the crowd until he found a familiar face. He saw Ellie. She stood next to a very small, very young, uncontentious mammoth laying on the ground. The smaller one, Buck guessed, was Peaches.

He started to spring forward once again, to bring the herd together once again, when he felt his arm go numb. He continued walking, but focused his attention on his arm. He inspected it until he noticed a small flesh wound. He thought little of it until he looked closer and saw that a small object was lodged into it. Amazingly, he noticed no pain.

He wrenched his head up and steered his body up to Ellie. She stood silently and solemnly at the young mammoth curled into a ball upon the ground. Buck walked up to Ellie and it seemed to take her by surprise.

"Ahhh!...Oh, it's you." she started. After that single sentence, an ugly, awkward silence occurred. Buck broke it soon enough.

"Hey, Ellie." he said slowly. His eye shot down to Peaches, who was still lying on the ground. To Buck's relief, her chest moved up and down to show she was breathing.

"Buck, It's nice to see you survived." All the luster in her voice was gone "Manny and Diego and Crash and Eddie are over there..." she pointed beyond a ridge with her trunk "... and Sid may be dead."

"No, he probably isn't. I pushed him out of the way of a jet engine." he said. He added a smile for reassurance. And he stared to depart across the hill.

He reached the top and looked for the four others. He saw three of them in a small group, huddling over the fourth.

Buck started running halfway down the hill out of pure curiosity. He reached the herd a little later. The one who was laying on the ice was definitely Crash. Memories from the plane flashed back to him. He remembered how Crash got hit over the head by some idiot's solid steel carry-on.

He approached them and and saw for himself the damage. It was pretty bad. Crash's fur was flattened to his skin by caked blood. A deep wound on his forehead looked like it may be fatal.

Manny looked down at the body with a sad look in his eye. He started muttering something about a family, but Buck was far out of earshot.

* * *

Sid wasn't pushed exactingly in the correct direction. The darkness of night hid him from the rest of the group. His body was thrusted down a small hill.

Clawing at the smooth ground, the sloth couldn't stop himself. His rather simple mind could calculate that if he slid too much further, he would be lost and left for dead.

The hill just steepened, and he felt that he was accelerating down the hill. It didn't stop.

After about 5 long minutes (and 8 bloody claws) of the repetitive cycle, he was able to stop. The ice around him gave an eerie green glow against the black sky. In the east a golden speckle of light started it's way up the horizon, but to the west, the darkness remained stable.

He started to clamber to his feet to feel his body move again. The potential energy stared to transform into kinetic. He stared down another hill into a hazy darkness.

Something was there. His head started to feel pressure. His vision blurred. He started to feel nausea lurking in his stomach.

Everything just increased until he finally lost conscientiousness again.

**

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm looking forward to some reviews! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS accepted! Thanks! **


	10. Ain't got no time to take a Fast Train

**Hello again my fellow readers! This following chapter has been given a lot more thought than any other chapter so I wouldn't be surprised if this breaks the threshold of the other chapters quality. Anyway, on with the chapter! (browny points to anyone who can guess where I got the title!)**

**Ain't got no time to take a Fast Train**

_**Chapter 10**_

**3 hours after incident**

Buck stepped across the glasslike ice digging his claws in for support. He didn't really know what to say. Before his still shell-shocked brain could formulate a solution, Manny noticed him.

"Buck! It's you!" Manny shouted with a relieved tone that smothered a faint taste of worry lurking in his soul.

"Manny!" Buck said with a similar tone, but the worry was for an incredibly different reason. "How's Crash doing?"

Manny didn't respond. He starred blankly at the weasel and quietly uttered "I really couldn't tell you."

As Buck stepped up to the group he found Eddie speechlessly staring at his wounded brother. A glint of steel escaped into his eyes reflecting of the early morning sky. Eddie held the metallic object from Manny and Diego's wondering eyes. The thing he was hiding must be something that belonged to his heart so Buck thought little of it.

"Have you seen Ellie...or Peaches?" Manny quizzed Buck. Due to the desperate sound in his voice, Buck guessed that that was the only reason Manny cared that Buck even came over. It was a noble and moral cause none the less.

Buck was quick to answer: "Yes defiantly! Their just over that hill..." Buck pointed west with his paw "...Didn't you see her, because she obviously saw you!" Buck replied with an optimistic tone.

"You surly didn't experience that! She couldn't know where I was, could she?" he said confused.

"Yes. This did happen!" Buck smiled sincerely at the mammoth. Manny's depressed face bloomed into pure joy. He started running off until Buck yelled "Wait!" Manny stopped. "I forgot to tell you! Don't call me Shirley!" Buck yelled with a cocky grin. Manny smiled once but ran off to the hill.

Diego looked at Buck with newfound joy in his eyes and said "Could you stay here with the possums. I have a score to settle with an old friend." he said as the air stilled and darkened. Buck broke the awkward silence by agreeing. Whatever dispute Diego was in didn't mean much to him. He felt like the only one who was even worried about Crash's well being. Before Diego's silhouette was out of earshot buck yelled "this better be pretty damn important! Leaving a family member to die with his brother!"

Diego shot back a look and then replied back: "this could mean the lives of you all!" With that Buck agreed. He didn't know or care what Diego meant, but he'd rather have the tiger gone.

**

* * *

10 minuets after the incident**

Diego slowly walked through the chaos and burning wreckage. He still felt tired and a bit crazy from the adrenalin rush. "got to love shell-shock!" he thought with a snicker. He didn't really know or care what just happened to him. As he continued mindlessly plodding, some stone that he'd rather leave unturned from his past entered his peripheral vision. A tiger lied face down on the icy surface. As Diego approached him he gasped at the uncontentious creature; it was Soto. "But I thought I killed you!" Diego yelled out loud.

"You almost did." Soto uttered with a twisted smile crawling upon his bloody face. His deep, threatening voice rushed back to Diego like a bad memory.

Diego walked to Soto as he asked: "What were you even doing on that plane?"

"Well, because it crashed, I don't think this will work." Soto said half to himself.

"What! What won't work!" Diego incised.

"OK, but these are for your ears alone, Diego. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you." He darkly uttered.

"Me, and my most elite tigers: Oscar, Lenny, and even Zeke, were all on that plane..."

"Wait," Diego cut him off "Your lying! I didn't see 4 tigers in that cabin – and first class was full!" Diego spat.

"Oh...good one Diego," Soto chuckled "Use your brain for once! Do you think I have the money for 4 airplane tickets!"

"Well..." Diego started.

"No." Soto rolled his eyes. "They hid in the cargo hold and were going to weald their way out."

"What would be the point of that?" Diego asked.

"That's when we attack." He looked at Diego in an uncomfortable sort of way that made Diego feel a bit guilty. "I knew that you – as well as that sloth and mammoth – were on this flight, and I still want that baby!"

"Well, for the record, we don't have that baby anymore." Diego smiled.

"That's all OK!" Soto smiled back, sharing the same false joy. "Just incase of that, we had a backup target. It seems the mammoth got a little happy with another because it seems he has a child; my new target!" Soto exclamed.

"Your insane!" Diego yelled.

"May I be. It's a darn shame that you aren't with me. But didn't I tell you that that mission for the baby was a test for you? Are you afraid of my position?" Soto answered

"Wait...WHAT!" Diego stammered "So your saying that if I killed that baby, I would take charge of the pack! If you told me that, I would NEVER have betrayed you!"

"Good, because I decided that I'll not just follow through with the operation, but that I'll also let you come along for the ride. And, my gift to you for being too prestiges would bee my position." he said with a true smile.

"I'm sorry Soto, but I say no. A human child is one thing, but a child I've become attached to is another." Diego explained.

But with that, Soto jumped up from his modest position - showing that he wasn't hurt at all. In the same reflex, his arm shot out – holding a loaded m-9 pistol directly into Diego's brow. "Your with me..." he cocked the gun "or against me." he coldly said.

"So,when do we strike?" Diego asked.

"7:00 PM" Soto replied as he put the gun down. "You can go now." he said to Diego.

Diego started to walk away, mystified, when he saw Buck dangerously close to a spinning turbine.

**

* * *

3 hours after incident**

Eddie gazed at his fallen brother. Crash's heart was still beating, but it only symbolized the pain he was going through. Yet, he didn't give up hope – he could still save him.

In his hand, was the object he found around him when he woke up. He had absolutely no idea how it got their, but it held value why it was their.

He knew he really give it to Buck. For it was Buck's Magnum he found in the wreckage of the car crash he had with the someone he now calls 'Rudy'. When Buck had a flashback on the plane, he forgot about anything before 3 weeks and 4 days ago.

**

* * *

So, there it is! PLEASE don't flame me, I'll make fun of you in a blog :D Anyway, I did decide to make it this way (with guns) because I have a future plot point that reflects it. So please review and point out what's wrong, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
